User talk:TheWordyBirdy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tomas000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HvdstrCBfr (talk) 19:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) FutureVision Hey I saw you sent your votes to me, they will be included in "Jury" votes :) If you want to participate write to my gmail tomasjanciauskas0@gmail.com and you will get more information :) Yourovision Yes, of course, you can have Poland. I'd prefer it if you sent a message to the contest's YouTube channel here, but if that's not possible for you, then this works, too. TessHex (talk) 11:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) In that case, that's fine. You can send me your entry for the tenth edition now, if you want (as long as you're aware that it won't take place until August). TessHex (talk) 15:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) If I set the voting deadline at the 22nd, would that be okay for you? If not, I could extend it by a week. TessHex (talk) 16:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) As promised, voting for the tenth YSC is open until the 23rd, so you'll have plenty of time to vote, when you're able to. TessHex (talk) 22:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You can send your votes like this (I'll delete them once I've added them to the scoreboard, to keep them secret), if that's okay with you. TessHex (talk) 15:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much, indeed. Will you be taking part in edition 11, as well? TessHex (talk) 15:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Lovely. Thank you, and good luck. TessHex (talk) 16:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) When will you be voting in YSC#11? (No pressure; the deadline is the 26th of September.) TessHex (talk) 12:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Thank you, and good luck for YSC#12. Hi! I noticed you will take part in the 12th edition of YSC...sorry if I bother you but I'm currently organizing a national selection for Italy and it wuold be great if you help me by listening to the song here and voting sending me an email at gitone92@gmail.com or on my talk page here....you can find more informations about the national selection in this page thanks Vinxtokio (talk) 16:10, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Was that a mistake in your message before? I don't have any connection to the Futurevision Song Contest. TessHex (talk) 16:55, October 12, 2014 (UTC) You might be able to have both. The winner of the twelfth edition wins the right to have a second country in the thirteenth edition, but if they don't claim their second country, that prize goes to the person who took 2nd place instead, and the last time Luxembourg won, they didn't claim their second country, so you could be able to have Finland and Poland, if you want. TessHex (talk) 13:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for letting me know. I really appreciate it. TessHex (talk) 20:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) You're quite welcome to! You can hold the national selection whenever you are ready; the deadline for submitting songs for YSC#14 is the 31st of December, because I think there will be semi-finals. Let me know what you call your national selection, so I can mention it on the main YSC page. TessHex (talk) 16:08, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much, and, as usual, good luck! TessHex (talk) 16:44, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm a bit hesitant to allow it, since other song-contests have it on the list of "overused songs". Do you have any potential alternatives? TessHex (talk) 15:34, December 25, 2014 (UTC) It is a good song; that's probably why people use it so often. But the other two songs are fine, and I think any other song by Lucie Vondráčková would be okay, if you want. TessHex (talk) 16:08, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay, then. Thanks, and good luck, all the same. TessHex (talk) 16:26, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for voting so quickly, and Happy New Year! TessHex (talk) 02:13, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, as always, and good luck next month! TessHex (talk) 11:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, and good luck. Would you mind double-checking your votes, though? 4 and 6 points to Canada? TessHex (talk) 13:17, March 18, 2015 (UTC) You're right, you can have both countries. I think "I Love It" was in a YSC national final at one point, but I don't really have any rules about whether former NF songs can be used later on or not, so I suppose you're okay to send it. TessHex (talk) 11:59, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I won't force you to change songs. It's entirely your choice. TessHex (talk) 14:09, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I've made note of that. TessHex (talk) 23:30, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure; no problem. TessHex (talk) 11:12, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Best of luck to you, as always. TessHex (talk) 22:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay. And many, many congratulations! TessHex (talk) 20:48, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yourosong Here are my votes for Yourosong: SEMI-FINAL 1 noted SEMI-FINAL 2 noted TessHex (talk) 17:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) My votes for Yourosong Semi 1 noted Semi 2 noted Feel free to vote in my national final when you can :) Vote in the comments of the Andorra's Voice for Yourovision or my talk page :) Europezgal08 (talk) 13:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Here are my votes for the final of Yourosong: *noted TessHex (talk) 17:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I leave here my votes for the final of yourosong (I've sent those for the semifinals via email but I'm not sure if you received them) noted Moreover, I'm currently organizing the second edition of my NF so it will be great if you want to help me by voting! You can find all the informations and even the link to the playlist and to the recp video here. GreatVision #05 Final Hello GreatVision #05 Final has started and now its your turn, to vote in the Grand Final, to find out which of the 23 Countries will be the winner of this Edition Recap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lWXlWvFxyY GreatVision 6 your 2nd Entry :) Today i had decide that every user can take 2 countries for the 6th Edition of GreatVision Song Contest :) You can take all Countries of the World :) http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/GreatVision_Song_Contest_6 Have a nice day :) Julian